Not as innocent
by GaLemarouRInKa
Summary: FemGonXKillua fic! '...a pair of hands stretched out from the shadows and grabbed the long black haired girl who was too shocked for a moment to react...' Because of his over-protectiveness, he thought that Gon was kidnapped and flew to her rescue without having any other second thoughts or look around him. "HISOKA-TEME!" he yelled. (rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! This is a FemGonXKillua fic. A small one. I got the idea just like that… *smile* Sorry if there are some silly mistakes i left...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

**Hope you like it.**

'…_A pair of hands stretched out from the shadows and grabbed the long black haired girl who was too shocked for a moment to react. However, the time when she realized that she was being dragged backwards, it was too late as a piece of cloth thick with chloroform was over her mouth and nose. Darkness then embraced her…_

"_I got her, Boss" the man smirked evilly. "What do we do now, Boss?" he asked._

_The Boss just exhaled a long breath lazily on his sofa, obviously bored. "Do whatever you want with her. We still have a lot of time until we get the money." _

_The man got up from his sofa and stuffed both of his hands in his pockets, "Geez, this job is way too easy and boring. I'll go find myself another distraction. I'll be back later." With that said, he turned to leave. "One thing more-" he stopped in his tracks to glance sideways at his accomplice, "don't damage her too much."_

"_I'll do my best, Boss" he saluted his retreating form._

"_Time to wake up, sweetie" the kidnapper whispered near the girl's ear. The still dazed girl shivered a little as she felt his breath on her neck. The man just chuckled in excitement causing her eyes to snap open. Her eyes widened on seeing the man on top of her and she tried to push him away using all her force but in vain. That man was at least twice or even thrice her size! In this short moment of panic, she kicked him in his groin. The man blinked, surprised for a moment then smiled. _

"_fufufu, I'm pretty hard down here, so that little kick won't do anything."_

"_Get off me, you bastard!"_

"_You're not an easy one, huh? Just the type I like to tame." Grabbing both of the girl's hands while she kicked relentlessly at her aggressor, the latter just laughed and flung her across the room and she rebounded from the hard wall._

_Clutching her throbbing head, her vision became blurry and she felt suddenly dizzy. Meanwhile, the kidnapper stomped his way across the room to her._

"_No. Don't come near me! NOOOOOOOOOO!" the girl shouted, while backing away from the man but the latter cornered her and grabbed her hair. Hands gripping the front of her blouse, he yanked-'_

"KILLUA!"

"What?" the white haired teen said nonchalantly.

"Why did you do that?" Gon glared at him, angrily.

"What did I do?"

"Why did you switch it off?" Killua shrugged. "Put it on."

"No, Gon." Killua said sternly. _You can't watch that, Idiot! _

"Why?"

"The movie is boring" _and totally not suitable for you to watch, _he continued in his head.

"Give the remote control back!" Gon lunged at him in an attempt to get the item back. Killua just dodged her lunges at him calmly; one hand in one of his pocket and the other holding the remote control over his head.

"Go to bed, Gon. It's late."

"No, I want to know what happens next!" Gon shouted stubbornly while making another attempt to snatch the remote control back from the boy.

"Don't be stubborn, Gon. You cannot watch this. I totally not permit you."

"Why?" Gon asked him, with a very cute confused look.

_Don't look at me like that, Idiot! _Killua screamed in his head. Killua felt like melting chocolate. _Awww I can't bear it! _"GON!"

"What Killu-hmpf" Gon fell face down on the floor as she lunged at Killua again.

"Go to bed!"

Knowing that she would not be able to win against him, she got up on her feet and stormed into their bedroom, both of her hands balled into tiny fists at her sides.

"I'll watch it when you're asleep" Gon muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

BANG Gon slammed the bedroom door.

"Fiouffff" Killua let out a relieved sigh as he sunk into the sofa. He could not contain his stoic expression anymore. Once he made sure that the girl was back in their bedroom, he pulled down his expressionless mask. Rubbing his face with the palm of his right hand, he tried to calm his red face.

"Geez, where did she get that movie?"

…

**~earlier that day~**

"Killua~ Killua~" Gon rushed in, waving her hands. "Look, look" she showed the DVD to her friend.

Killua just raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"The Man Fighter" Killua read the cover.

"Where did you get that?"

"Ne, Killua, can we watch it? Can we watch it, together? Can we? " Gon asked, totally ignoring him while jumping up and down on her feet, excitedly.

Killua sweat dropped. _With her in this state, it's impossible to calm her down. She's so insistent and…cute._

"Okay" he answered in a daze.

**~back at the present~**

…

_I can't possible let Gon watch this movie. It's too….violent and…._Killua let out a big sigh. _She's too innocent to know things about that... _

Taking out the disc from the DVD player, he put it back in its thin rectangular box.

"I should have said no," he said to himself as he read both the front and back cover carefully. _Damn that irresistible cute face of hers! _ Sure, the front cover had an amazing picture suiting the title 'The Man Fighter' but at the back, the summary explained it all and it said 'NOT SUITABLE FOR LESS THAN EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD!' in a small corner.

_Why is the warning written so small?!_

"Knowing her, she surely got interested because of the title." _She's such a tomboy, _Killua let a small smile crept onto his face.

THUD

"What are you-?" Killua called out to Gon but stopped when he heard a crash, like a glass breaking.

Fearing the worst, Killua jumped over the sofa and landed in front of the door. Banging it open, he looked around the room and saw Gon's bed totally empty with her rumpled bed sheet, blanket and pillow stacked on the floor beside her bed and not far, an empty broken glass.

In the opposite side of the room, where his own bed was found near the window, he found it wide opened, with the curtains blowing madly inside the room.

Looking at the small piece of paper which had flown onto his face, "SHIT!" he cursed.

**Hehehe, did you like it or was it shit?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

**Those in italics are Killua's not said aloud thoughts…**

The white spiked haired teen crushed the paper in his fist as he ran with his Godspeed over the rooftops.

'Meet me at 10.30 in my hotel, room 108

~Hisoka'

"THAT DAMNED HISOKA!" Killua said through clenched teeth.

_If he dares to touch even a single hair of my Gon, he's sooooooo dead! _Killua spat in his head.

_I should hurry to find Hisoka or else…I should be prepared for the worst._

Hisoka was always a nuisance to Gon and himself. _WHY MUST HE ALWAYS GET IN BETWEEN US? _Gon practically thought about him almost all the time. Since Gon's first encounter with that man during the Hunter Exam, she had been real motivated to get stronger and was willing to shoulder any hardship to gain strength. Sometimes she even pushed herself far too much. She so much wanted to, one day be able to beat him. On hearing her talking like that, one could surely mistake her for someone mentally affected, insane to even think about beating or even to think about engaging into a fight with that guy. Not only was he a dangerous Hunter but also a very perverted one. Every sane person would choose to keep a real~ long distance away from that masochist, that self absorbed bastard. Killua shivered at the recalled memories of Hisoka since Gon and himself had met him. They could never figure out if whether Hisoka was a friend or foe because of his insatiable love for spilling blood.

A vision of Gon, all bloody and tied up on the ground flashed into Killua's mind who was plunged deeper into his anger and worry.

_No, no, no, Gon will be fine. She's a strong girl, she'll fight back!_ Killua tried to reassure himself. _I should have let her watch that damn movie! At least, she would be aware of what kind of situation a girl like her would be if ever she was kidnapped, _Killua gritted his teeth.

The hotel soon came into view and he descended from the rooftops and dashed into the hotel, along the corridors, pushing past the people in his way. It was not difficult to know which hotel Hisoka was, as there were only two hotels in this small town. Seeing the room with the number 108, he stopped.

Bursting the door open, Killua shouted at the top of his voice, "HISOKA-TEME!" but stopped in his tracks when he heard,

"No. Don't come near me! NOOOOOOO!"

Killua tried to advance but was stopped by a strong bloodlust aura. _That repugnant aura of his! _Killua struggled to make a step forward.

"Ugh! Ugh! Aahh! This feels so goooooood!" a man grunted.

"Kyaaa! Stop it! STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

Not able to contain himself anymore, he broke through the barrier preventing him from entering and ran inside the room.

Hearing the sound of running water coming from another room, he kicked it open to see Hisoka stark naked in the shower.

"Ara ara. What a perverted little boy" said Hisoka, not at all embarrassed but Killua did not even bother to see him naked and rushed at him with a kick aiming for his face. Hisoka only smiled and disappeared to reappear at the door.

"What honour do I have for your presence here?"

"Stop fooling around" Killua snarled. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"I said STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH ME!" Killua aimed another kick at Hisoka but missed. He pivoted on his heel and aimed another kick but missed again as Hisoka jumped out of the bathroom.

They were soon engaged into a fight with Killua's fury helping him to at least be equal with this man. Missing another blow at Hisoka, Killua's eyes widened and stopped to stare at the television screen in the living room where both of them were.

"Wh-at?" A confused Killua stared blankly at the screen in front of him. It was the movie that he and Gon were watching but he had switched it off when the kidnapper was going to rape the girl.

"But-WHERE IS GON?" Killua shouted desperately.

"I'm *huff* *huff* here!" A girl bent, panting with her hands on her knees at the door replied Killua's question.

"*huff* my god, Killua. Never thought you could run this fast-" Gon was cut off when Killua suddenly materialized in front of her and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Killua shouted in her face.

"I was-" Gon paused as she was shocked to see Killua's torn face, he looked like he was about to cry and it gripped her heart painfully. "IN THE HOTEL, IDIOT!" she shouted back at him.

"Wha-t?" Killua asked, confused.

"I hit- HISOKA?!" Gon exclaimed on seeing Hisoka, she became all red and covered her face.

"Hisoka-teme! WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE NAKED?!" Killua yelled at him while standing protectively in front of Gon.

Hisoka's eyebrow twitched angrily at the boy who just stormed inside his hotel room when he was having a shower and dared to speak like this to him.

"Later I'll deal with you guys" Hisoka told them calmly as he went back in the bathroom.

Turning his attention back to the girl, he looked at her, relief written all over his face.

"I fell down the bed when I got myself entangled with my blanket-I seriously don't know how-and I guess I blacked out a bit when I hit my head pretty hard while I was trying the put back the glass of water I just drank, back on the table. I ran after you when I saw you shooting out like a rocket!" Gon explained to Killua in one single long breath and panted a bit when she was done.

Killua let out a sound like a small laugh as he let himself fell down on the floor. Using one of his hands to cover his eyes and the other to support him on the floor, he threw his head backwards and he laughed. _What an idiot I was?! A total impulsive fool?!_

"Kil-" Gon was cut off as the boy pulled her stretched out hand to him and hugged her tightly against him.

"Kil- I can't brea-the"

Killua just hugged the girl tighter as he inhaled her sweet perfume to try to calm himself down.

"Idiot! How can you make me worry like that?!"

"I'm sorry, Killua." Gon placed both of her hands on each side of the boy's face waiting him to open his eyes. Once he did, she gazed into his two beautiful blue eyes before kissing him lightly on his lips.

"I'm glad you were worried for me." Gon smiled her sweetest smile at his blushing face.

"Geez. Making me embarrassed like that." He caressed her cheek affectionately as their faces inched slowly closer.

"fufufufu" a fully clothed Hisoka emerged out of the bathroom, laughing that kind of laugh that could make you get creeps just by hearing it but the two lovebirds were so lost in their own worlds that they didn't hear his laugh.

"*COUGH* *COUGH*" an angry nerve popped angrily on Hisoka's forehead as he was still been ignored.

"AHEM!" The two youngsters snapped out from their embrace.

"I see that the misunderstanding has been cleared out."

"Oh hey, Hisoka!" Gon waved at him while Killua turned his face with his eyes narrowed into slits at the sadist.

"Hisoka-teme-"

"Oh I was so hurt (Hisoka made a fake hurt gesture, clutching his heart) when Killua thought that I had kidnapped (emphasized on the word) Gon! Even if I would not mind doing it." Hisoka added the last part.

Killua only glared at the man

"Killua~" Gon brought the boy's attention back. "It was Hisoka who gave me the movie in the morning."

"Huh?"

"Yep, he told me to meet him here in the morning as he had a surprised for me-HEY! The same movie is playing there-!" Gon exclaimed when she noticed the television screen and recognised the characters. Killua's hand flew to cover her eyes as he dragged her on to her feet.

"This is not something for you to watch!" Killua said to the girl. "And don't ever give her movies like that, you pervert!" Killua shouted at Hisoka's smiling face. _I want to keep Gon innocent as longer as possible!_

Hisoka only smiled at him.

Scooping the girl in his arms, he ran back to their own hotel room. Putting her back down on her feet, Gon winced and stumbled a little. "Ite"

"What is it, Gon?" Killua asked, worried.

"I think I walked on the glass shards when I saw you shooting out like a rocket. Ouch" she winced again as she tried to walk.

"Idiot!" Killua scooped the girl up in his arms again as he made his way towards his own bed to put her down. Kneeling in front of her, he looked at her feet and hissed when he indeed saw a piece of glass embedded deeply in her bloodied dirty skin. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I forgot."

"Why are you barefooted?!"

"I forgot to put on my slippers when I saw you running out."

"You're impossible!"

"I'm sorry, Killua." Gon apologised. Killua disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a bowl of water and a towel. Placing them down on the floor next to Gon's feet, he went to look for the first aid kit and came back to work on her injured foot.

"Killua?"

"Hmmm?" the boy did not look up.

"I'm already aware of those things so you don't have to be so angry to prevent me from watching those types of movies." Gon said slowly.

Killua blinked and Gon continued.

"It's Bisky who told me…" Gon said with a shy voice. "She said that if I was going to stay with you all the time, I need at least to know that kind of thing…" Gon's face was so red that her face started fuming with embarrassment.

Killua hid his eyes under his bangs. "So you went to that Hisoka first, huh?"

"I was too…embarrassed to talk about it with you…"

"But you still went to that Hisoka first." Killua spat out Hisoka's name like poison.

"I-Its be-because I-I-I thought-I-I was sure that he'll have that kind of movie that Bisky told me to watch to be able to understand what she was explaining to me sooooo" Gon's eyes welled up in tears. "KILLUA I'M SORRY! DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME! DON'T HATE ME!" Gon's shouted out her fears.

Killua blinked. How could he ever hate her? Gon, the only ray of sunshine in his entire existence. That light which kept him moving until now. How could he?

Raising his head to look at the girl, Killua gasped suddenly in seeing Gon's teary face. How it pained him to see her in this state.

"D-Don't!" he pleaded as he brought his hands to her face to wipe at her flowing tears.

"Kill- *sniff* -ua *sniff* don't hate me. I'm sorry. *sniff* I just wanted to know *sniff* i just wanted to understand..."

"I'm not angry." Killua smiled a little. "I can't hate you," Killua brought her face near his, "because I love you, Gon."

Killua crashed his lips on hers and molded them with his. Killua shivered with pleasure as Gon ran her fingers in his hair. Bringing both of her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss but eventually, they had to break apart to catch their breath.

Gently pushing her back down on the bed, Killua did not break their staring in each other's eyes. Gon's eyes were filled with lust and love for the boy. It could be easily seen on her smiling face. Killua brought his face down to lightly peck on her forehead.

"I love you, Killua."

"I love you more than you can imagine, Gon."

Both lovers connected their lips again…

**FIOUFF… I can't write any further ^.^' how was it? I gladly welcome any kind of reviews to know how it was…**

**Thanks for reading XD **


End file.
